Only if for a Night
by MouserFluff
Summary: Loki spent freshman physics staring at the back of his brother's girlfriend's head. Lokane, College!AU. A series of drabbles. M for later chapters.
1. Prequel

Family

_(Prequel)_

It was at a family reunion when Loki finally figured it out.

"Daddy, how come every one had blond hair and blue eyes and I don't?" He whined to his father, who shushed him quietly.

So he went to his mother instead.

"I'll tell you," She replied, "If you promise to keep it a secret."

Loki nodded and she sat down beside him on the bench. The garden was in full bloom and the smell of the barbeque wafted over head. His mother took his hands in hers.

"Loki, the reason you look so different..." She sighed and looked at him. "Its because you're adopted."

Loki shook his head, trying to come to reason with what she had just told him. "No. No. Thats not true."

Frigga smiled sadly. "I'm afraid it is, Loki. We adopted you when you were a little baby. But we have always, always," She emphasized the last word. "Always, loved you."

"No." Loki shook his head violently. "No. You don't love me. You never will. Because I'm not your son!" He gasped, realization coming over his face. "Thats why you love Thor more. Thats why he'll inherit more. Because he's your real son." Loki spat the words out, tears welling in his eyes.

"Loki, its not like that-" She tried to explain, but he was already gone, running away from her down the garden path.

Loki never really forgave them for keeping it a secret from him.


	2. Chapter 1

College

Freshman physics class. Jane sat on the front row, carefully taking notes in her brown moleskine notebook. She listened attentively, hanging on to every word the professor said. She studied hard for every test, made good grades, kept up her 4.0 GPA.

He barely passed.

Oh, Loki knew physics, probably better than the professor did. He could have made the dean's list, if he wanted to.

But instead, he spent freshman physics staring at the back of his brother's girlfriend's head.

He had met Jane a few times, officially. Once, when she was leaving Thor's dorm room, he had bumped into her in the hall. He refrained from noticing that she was wearing the same clothes he had seen her in last night. But something pained his heart to see her like that.

He had been apart of her study group in physics, too. But he had mostly spent that time staring at her hair.

There was nothing he wanted more than to run his fingers through her hair and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. To kiss her eyelids, slowly, carefully, his lips brushing against hers-

But Thor always got the good things.

_One day,_ Loki thought, _I will make her mine._


	3. Chapter 2

Reuniting

They had graduated three years ago today. Three years ago, Loki had sat with Jane, under the same sky, and confessed his love for her. Confessed his failings in physics all those years ago, the time her shampoo had been switched out for blue hair dye (_how was I supposed to know you would use Thor's shampoo?_) and what had happened to her grandmother's ring.

"I know, you're supposed to be marrying Thor tomorrow, but-" He placed the ring in her palm. He had found it one morning under Thor's bed, fallen off the chain that she wore around her neck. "Remember me?"

"Oh, Loki-" She had said, her face turning pale, staring at the ring.

And she had ran.

Ran from Thor, ran from everything she had loved, and went to New Mexico to study the stars.

That was always her dream though. To just be her and the stars, and nothing else mattered.

Now he sat under the stars and dreamed of her. That she was sitting under the same stars, in some tiny New Mexican town, playing with her grandmother's ring.

Thinking of him.

This was their reunion, of sorts.

Marriage

Jane said yes when Thor asked her to marry him.

The wedding was tomorrow, yet here she was, sitting on the hill in Odinson's huge garden, her elbows propping her up against the dewy grass. A short summery dress covered her thighs, but the straps left her shoulder's bare. Her long auburn hair fanned out softly onto the grass below. Her face turned upwards, facing the the stars.

She didn't hear him come up beside her. His soft steps made no sound in the dewy grass.

"Hey." Loki said, siting down on the grass beside her. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." She smiled up at him. "Don't you have 'best man' duties to attend to?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but I would rather look at the stars with you."

She smiled, hesitantly. Though Thor's brother had always been very sweet to her, he had never truly attracted her attention. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't even sure she had ever been alone with him before."What's up?"

"Jane... I have something to tell you."

Jane's mind raced, imagining all the possiblitys.

"I love you."

Well, that was unexpected.

"You...love me?"

He turned to her and looked her in the eye. "I have loved you since the moment I met you. You remember freshman physics class, where I almost failed and you helped me with my homework so I wouldn't?

"Oh."

"And I'm really sorry about the time I dyed you hair blue, I thought it was Thor's shampoo. I had no idea you were going to use it!" He lowered his gaze. "I'm really sorry about that. And..."

There was a pause. "Go on." Jane asked, a little breathless at the sudden revelation.

"I found your grandmother's ring. It was hiding under Thor's bed the entire time." He reached into his jacket breast pocket and pulled out the ring.

"Oh." Was all she could manage to say.

"I know you're marrying Thor tomorrow, but..." He placed the ring in her outstretched palm. "Remember me?"

"Oh, Loki." And then she kissed him on the cheek. "I will always remember you."

3 years later, she sat on the roof of the refurbished service station. She had left Thor at the altar, for reasons she still could not understand. She had thought at the time that it was because she wanted to pursue her dreams of becoming an astrophysicist, to study the stars.

Now, Loki's words came back to her, haunting her as she played with her grandmother's ring.

Perhaps it was time for a reunion.


	4. Chapter 3

Passion

He isn't really sure what he expects when he picks up the phone. A wrong number, perhaps.

"Loki?" Says the voice. "It's Jane. How- How are you?"

He flies down a week later, landing in Albuquerque at 7:30 monday night. She picks him up at the airport in her jeep, nearly running him over.

"Sorry!" She apologizes, but with a grin. He's missed her smile. Its been three years and he's missed her smile a lot more than he's supposed to.

They get in the car, heading off on the 4 hour drive back to her service station. Jane breaks the silence first.

"I uh-" She gets flustered and drums her fingers on the steering wheel. "I still have the ring you gave me." She states, her face going red.

"Huh." Was all Loki could manage to choke out. He swallowed. "Um-"

"I remembered you." She interrupted him. "I remembered you every day, when I would feel that ring on the chain around my neck. It was-" She gulps before continuing. "It was because of that- I mean, I could feel, in my wedding dress. I knew I couldn't marry Thor. I didn't know what I wanted at the time."

"And now?" He asks with baited breath.

She stops the car. "Now..." She pulls the car over on the deserted highway and looks straight into his eyes. "Now, I want you."

As she reaches for his neck to pull him into a kiss, his mind races. _Is this really happening -_

And suddenly, her lips meet his.

Loki had never experienced anything like her kiss. She is hot, and forceful, and Loki loves it.

He _adores _it.

She's pulling up the cupholder separating the two of them, and her hands are tangling in his hair and Loki barely has time to think as to how to respond.

He cups her face with his hand, feeling the smooth skin as she kisses him with all the passion he thought he could ever feel. She is hungry, her lips sliding against his. There is nothing refined or gentle about this kiss, nothing sweet or chaste. This is pure, raw passion flowing from her into him.

His hands are on her blouse before he can think about it, and suddenly he can feel her breasts, nipples already peaking in arousal through her bra. While he's been studying her anatomy (Up close, unlike every day during physics), she had been busy freeing him from his jeans.

_The car is too small for this_ is all he thinks before she is taking his cock into her mouth.

Loki groans, his hands threading through her hair in a way he could never express in words. Her mouth feels like heaven, and he can only take so much before he's pulling her away.

"Jane." He pleads, and she complies.

He tries to help wrestle her jeans off her hips, but the car is too small and theres no room and so he just sits back and watches the goddess before him.

Her hair is mussed, her lips red, and her skin is flushed. Her pupils were large, reflecting his awe back at him. She smiles.

And suddenly she is all around him, enclosing his cock in her tight, wet pussy. His eyes rolled back at the feel of her heat all around him. Slowly, she begins to shift up and down, her own eyes trained on his face. She moans, and captures his lips in a kiss.

This one is slow, sensual, as they both got used to the intimate feeling of each other. He can't help it though, as she begins to speed up, bringing them both closer to the climax they craved.

Theres a peak, and they are both frozen in time, as she draws in a breath, arching her back as she comes...

And suddenly he's right there with her, feeling her spasm around him, feeling his own climax so soon after hers, her name a whisper on his lips. He chokes out, '_Jane_', before his world crashed in around him.

In the aftermath, they cling to each other, his hands cupping her face softly as they both breath deeply, trying to cool their racing heartbeats.

"Jane." He whispers to her, kissing the her soft cheek. "Jane."

"Mmmhm?" She replied, hazy in post-coital bliss.

"We should, maybe, move the car off the road?" He asks.

Jane giggles. "Yeah, maybe thats a good idea." She replies as she moves back into the driver's seat, not bothering to put her pants back on again.

"Jane?"

Her face is flush as she smiles at him. "Yeah?"

"Was this everything you wanted?"

She moves softly, pressing her lips against his. "Yes." She whispers. "Yes."


	5. Chapter 4

Jealousy

In hindsight, Jane knew it was a bad idea. However, it was a little too late.

(The inebriation may have been a part of it, but Jane would admit to nothing.)

She had decided that they need led to get out the trailer (and give her body a rest from all the sex) and so she and Loki made out to the local bar. They were drinking and having a good time when Darcy, Jane's former roommate and now assistant, showed up.

"Hey girl!" Darcy waved to her from across the bar, waiting for the bouncer to hand her back her ID. Jane waved back, smiling. Darcy took her ID from the bouncer and came to join them at the bar.

"Darcy, this is Loki." Jane introduced him, and Darcy clapped him on the back.

"So _you're _the lover boy Jane's been all googly-eyes over." Darcy looked him up and down, analyzing him, and Loki blushed a little. "You're cute." She added.

Loki gave a small smile. "Uhh, thanks." He offered, turning red. He turned back to his drink and took a gulp.

"No really Jane. He's a keeper." Darcy grinned at the girl, and Jane smelled alcohol already on her breath.

"Have you been drinking already?"

Darcy grinned again. "Just a margarita." She leaned over and took Loki's bottle out of his hand. "Thank you." She giggled before taking a swig.

"Darcy!" Jane was shocked. "Darcy, you don't just do that!" She hissed at the younger girl, taking the bottle from her and handing it back to Loki.

Loki shook his head. "No, its ok. No big deal." He smiled and handed the bottle back to Darcy.

Jane felt a pang of jealousy. What was Darcy doing, coming in here and flirting with her boyfriend?

_Boyfriend? _Jane thought, shocked at herself. The last few days had been amazing, but that didn't necessarily mean they were dating, did it? Jane shook her head, trying to free it of the confusing thoughts.

Darcy, meanwhile, was snuggling up to Loki.

Jane decided that Darcy had already had far too much to drink.

She also decided that she would punch her if she got any closer to him.

Loki looked very awkward and uncomfortable, but didn't push her away. Jane seethed.

"Darcy," She asked, setting down her drink, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Darcy gave a sigh and followed after Jane, who headed out the front door.

"Whats up?" She asked once they had reached the outside.

Jane had enough. She punched her.

It wasn't a very good punch (She had already had enough to drink, and she had never punched someone in her life), but it made Darcy reel back and stumble.

"What the fuck was _that _about?" Darcy shouted at the other girl, her hand cupping her bruised face. "What- What the _fuck?_ Did you just _punch me_?"

"Yeah, and I'm about to do it again if you don't shut the hell up and stop TOUCHING MY BOYFRIEND." Jane screamed, her own hand stinging from the punch.

"What the fuck? I was just playing around?" Darcy turned to face her. "I didn't mean anything!"

"Don't you dare touch him! Get out." Jane growled, ready to hit her again.

Darcy spit at her. "Bitch, please. I'll leave if I want to. Free-fucking country." Jane raised her fist to hit her again.

"Stop." Jane felt a cold hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Loki, his hair brushing across his face in the night wind. He gave her an icy look, and then turned to Darcy. "Please leave." He warned her, his voice cold.

Darcy took a look at the two of them, turned tail and ran, tripping while still clutching the side of her face. Loki watched her run.

"Are you ok?" He asked Jane quietly, his green eyes staring at her. She frowned.

"What- what were you doing, letting her hang all over you like that?" She looked up at him and he could see tears in her eyes.

"Jane. She was drunk. And to be honest, I'm a little tipsy myself." He sighed. "Jane..."

She was crying. She turned and buried her face in his t-shirt. He held her, letting her tears soak him. The night air ruffled her hair as he ran his fingers though it.

"Jane." He said softly. "Jane, look at me. Please."

She looked up, her eyes red and filled with tears, her nose and cheeks blotchy from crying. He didn't think he had ever seen her look so fragile.

Or so beautiful.

Slowly he captured her lips in a kiss, pulling her close. It was sweet, slow, languid. He felt her soft lips against his, her tongue asking for entrance against his lips, parting them ever so slowly. They stayed there for a long minute, enjoying the sensations, just feeling each other before they broke for air.

"I love you." He whispered to her. "Remember that."


End file.
